


Disconnected

by dirtbaghood



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 03:03:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8270209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirtbaghood/pseuds/dirtbaghood
Summary: this is a story that i'm currently working on my Wattpad account @justbands20. I will probably finish it here.





	1. O N E

Aaron Taylor

I sat on my couch waiting for my brother, he works for the band 5 Seconds Of Summer. We are about to go to their tour kick off party. Let's just say I am a huge fan of their music and I've had the biggest crush on Luke. Luke and I have been best friends since we met about three years ago. This is going to be very interesting to be honest. I am dressed in a black skater skirt, a black crop top, and black sk8 hi vans. "I'm done!" my brother Alex yelled as he ran out the hallway. He was dressed in black ripped skinny jeans, a black tee shirt, a red and black flannel, and all black converse. I basically get my style from my brother. "How do I look, Ashton is supposed to be there?" Alex asked asked worried. Ashton is his girlfriend. They are really cute together. I smiled and laughed. "You look great, now can we leave?" I asked. "Yeah, come on." Alex said.

I grabbed my black cross body purse and walked out of the house. We got into Alex's car as my phone vibrated. It was a text from Luke. I opened my phone and my lock screen is a picture of Luke and I on skateboards in front of his house. I read the text message, "When are you gonna get here, I really want to see you before we leave for tour."

I smiled and answered, "We are we on our way now, Alex took forever to get ready."

I heard Alex chuckle as he turned his head towards me. I looked up from my phone and laughed. "What?" I asked him. He turned his attention back to the road. "Nothing, you and Luke are perfect together." Alex said. I felt my neck and face turn hot as I looked out the window. "No! Stop! He's my best friend." I said laughing as my phone vibrated again.

It was Luke again, "Ok, Lindsey is here so she probably won't leave my side. I'll try and hangout with you as much as I can."

I answered, "Ok, we'll make it work, I'm about five minutes away, so I'll see you soon."

I could hear music come from Luke's house as we approached it. I saw the freakishly tall, blonde headed, Luke standing on the stairs to his house. I smiled as we parked on the side of the street. I got out of the car and ran towards Luke. He caught me in his arms and put his head in my shoulder. I put my head in his chest and breathed in his familiar cologne. "Oh, I'm gonna miss you so much." Luke said into my shoulder. I breathed in again. "I'm gonna miss you too. What am I gonna do without my best friends." I said as I heard high heels and squeaky voice.

"Luke stop hugging that freak and give me your attention." Lindsey said making Luke let go of me. He looked down at me concerned, Lindsey's nails were digging into Luke's arm. "You okay?" Luke mouthed at me. "It's fine, I'll be fine." I mouthed back. He was looking very worried about me. I saw a red headed Michael walk over at me as Lindsey pulled Luke away from me. "Okay, Aaron we are about to have the best night of our lives." Michael said grabbing my arm and pulling me into the house.

Michael grabbed a red cup and handed it to me as I could hear blink-182 blaring in the house. "Thanks this is much needed." I yelled over the music so Michael could hear me. He chuckled as I put the cup up to my mouth and let the cool liquid run down my throat. I smiled as Michael pulled me to the dance floor. I laughed as Michael spun around and almost tripped over him self. I danced around him and saw Cal walk up to us. I squealed as someone picked me up by my waist and spun me around. Now there is only one person I know that is strong enough to do that and that is Ashton. I laughed as I landed back on the ground and felt Luke's familiar arms hug me from behind. He let go of me and grabbed my hand and spun me around to face him. I lost my balance and put my hand on his chest. I felt my self blush as he laughed and looked down at me. I'm so short compared to him, he's like six, four and I'm five, four. "Where's Lindsey?" I asked Luke over the music. "I have no clue, I think she ditched me." Luke said laughing. I laughed as we all continued to dance to the music.

~~~

Aaron Taylor

It was now twelve am and Luke and I were hanging out. I smiled as me and Luke walked throughout his house. "Luke Robert Hemmings get away from her. She's a fucking whore why are you even friends with her!" I heard Lindsey say to us. I rolled my eyes as Luke turned around. "Don't fucking talk about Aaron like that. She's my best friend, and she doesn't deserve to get treated like that." Luke yelled defending me. I smiled as Lindsey got angry. "You know what Luke, it's either me or her." Lindsey said. Luke looked down at me and back at Lindsey. "I'm going with Aaron because she's actually nice to me." Luke said. Lindsey got even angrier and tears started pricking her eyes. "Fine Luke, we are done. We are over!" Lindsey said and angrily turned around and left his house. I looked up at Luke, he was still angry. He looked down at me and turned to face me. I grabbed his hand and I felt him calm down. "Thank you for defending me." I said over the music. He shook his head, "Don't thank me you don't deserve to be treated like that. " Luke said, his blue eyes piercing through me.

"Lets go to the beach." Luke said. I nodded and we walked through the kitchen and walked out of the sliding glass doors. I smiled as we ran towards the beach. We collapsed out of breath onto the cool sand. I could see a bomb fire going to my left. Luke wrapped his arm around me as we looked into the ocean. "Wanna go on tour with us?" Luke asked me. My eyes went huge as I looked at him. Luke chucked, "I've already asked Alex about it and he thought it would be fun."

"Yes, of course, but I don't want to ruin the tour for you." I said as Luke bit his lip ring. When he does that, it drives me crazy. "You won't, I promise. I need my best friend on tour with me." Luke said smiling. "Thank you so much." I said and Luke pulled me into his arms. I felt safe as his strength pulled me away from the world. I wrapped my arms around him and put my head in his chest. "Luke, please don't forget about me." I said into his chest. "I won't, I promise." Luke said.

Luke Hemmings

Aaron and I stayed out here for a while. I smiled as I watched her long brown hair fall off of her shoulder. She was sleeping in my arms. I picked her up bridal style and started for my house. I walked into my house and the party has died down. It was just Calum, Michael, and Ashton dancing. Alex's girlfriend drove him home. I walked up the stairs to my room and opened my door. My room was all white with a few band posters on the walls, along with picture and guitars. I laid her down on my bed and went to my dresser. I grabbed a pair of my Nike sweat pants and a black tee shirt. "Luke?" I heard Aaron's familiar voice. "Yes?" I asked her turning around to face her. She was looking up at me confused.

"What are you doing?" she asked me confused. "Getting you clothes so you can change. That outfit has to be uncomfortable." I said tossing her the clothes. She smiled and stood up off of my bed. She walked over to me and kissed my cheek. "Thank you." she said while blushing. I smiled and blushed as she walked over to my bathroom. I've always liked Aaron but I was always dating Lindsey and she doesn't like me that way.

I heard her start singing White Noise by PVRIS from my bathroom as I got into my dresser. I grabbed a pair of nike sweat pants and a random tee shirt and waited her for to leave the bathroom. "I'm watching. I'm waiting. I'm aching. Suffocating. I'm breathing. I'm speaking. Can you hear me? I'm screaming for you." I heard her belt each lyric. Damn, she is great. I heard her start humming as she left the bathroom. She yawned and I walked into the bathroom. I shut the door and I saw her skirt and crop top on the floor. I picked them up and put them on the bathroom counter. I peeled off my skinny jeans and took off my shirt. I put on my pajamas and walked out of my bathroom. She was on the floor with a blanket and pillow. "Aaron get on the bed. I'm not letting you sleep on the floor." I said. I heard her groan. "But this is your bed not mine." she said softly. I chuckled, "I don't care, I will either put you in the bed or you can get in it yourself."

She laughed and got off of my floor. I got into my bed and sunk into it. I started for my door. "Hey you can stay. If you're gonna let me sleep in your bed, you can too." she said. I nodded and got into my bed with her. I felt her curl up next to me. I wrapped my arms around her and she put her head in my shoulder. I felt her hot breath on my neck, it was driving me crazy. I put my head in her shoulder and felt myself drift away from this world.


	2. T W O

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so these chapters are pretty short, so i'll try and make them longer.

Aaron Taylor

I've been on tour with 5sos for a few days now and its been amazing. I have a bunk next to Luke and my brother obviously. Right now we are in Florida, I can't wait to see the beach. In a month we are gonna be in my home town. I can't wait to see my parents. Luke and I haven't really been able to leave each other sides. He always is with me when we are walking around or at the venue. I honestly really like him. I don't know what I would do without him around.

Right now Luke and I were at a park near the venue. We were on the swings. "Luke!" I squealed as he pushed me higher than I wanted. "What? you scared?" Luke asked me sarcastically as he stopped the swing. I looked up at him and he laughed. "Its not funny! It's not my fault I'm scared of heights." I said. He laughed and pulled me off of the swing. He wrapped an arm around my waist as he pulled me closer to him. We started for the bus across the street. We got to the bus and we walked on. Luke turned me around to face him. "We are alone right?" Luke asked me. I nodded confused.

He smiled and bit his lip, driving me crazy. "Ok, there is something I need to tell you. Okay umm, I've liked you for a long time now and I needed to tell you. Before you say anything, I know you probably won't like me ba-" I cut off Luke's nervous rambling with my lips.

I had to stand on my toes. He was surprised at first but then kissed me back. His black lip ring was cold against my lips. Electricity raced through my veins as I felt him wrap his arms around my waist and pull me closer to him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and ran my hands through his blonde hair. He pulled away and we were out of breath. "So I'm guessing you like me back?" Luke asked me. I laughed and nodded. He smiled.

I walked into the backstage area and I saw my brother working lights. I walked over to him and he smiled looking down at me. "So I heard about you and Luke." Alex said messing with some notches on a control pannel. I blushed and looked up at him. "It finally happened." I said. He smiled and got excited. "Yeah, the guys and I were waiting for it to happen. It was pretty obvious that you guys both liked each other." Alex said excitedly.

I smiled and felt someone wrap their arms around me from behind. I turned around and saw Luke. I smiled and kissed his lips. I looked at his stage outfit, he was wearing black ripped skinny jeans and a black shirt with small holes in it. Lets just say he looked fucking amazing.

"Babe, you look great." I said as he grabbed my hands. "Thanks, you look fucking amazing. I have a surprise for you after the show, meet me back at the park around eleven thirty." Luke said. "Three minutes until set time." I heard the stage/tour manager yell. I smiled and nodded. "Good luck." I said and Luke kissed me one last time and ran over to the guys. I smiled as I heard fans scream as they ran onto the stage.

By now they were done with their show and I was walking over to the park. I saw a blink-182 blanket, a bottle of wine, and a large pizza. With white fairy lights around the blanket. I saw Luke sitting down with his head in his hands. Luke was freshly showered and I could smell the cologne. "Nice blink-182 blanket, keep it classy Luke." I said chuckling as I sat down in front of him. He chuckled and looked up at me.

"Well, Aaron, I think this is our first date." Luke said. "Yep, it looks very nice. Thank you." I said. He smiled and opened the box of pizza. I smiled as he handed me a slice of pizza. "Thank you." I said and started stuffing my face with food. "You're welcome." Luke said. I looked at Luke as our eyes locked. "This is probably the nicest thing someone has ever done for me." I said to him. I saw Luke smile as he opened the bottle of wine.

"I have another suprise for you." Luke said handing me a glass. I smiled and took it. "Luke, you don't have to keep doing this." I said as he looked up at me. "But I want too." Luke said taking a drink of wine. I smiled and finished my pizza. I took a drink of my wine and I watched as Luke got out a box from his pocket.

I looked at him and put my glass down. "Luk-" I got cut off by Luke's voice. "Aaron, I have too. I need too." Luke said and opened the box. It was a Alexandrite ring with a gold band. A small alexandrite stone sat on the top around it was gold circle connecting the stone to the band. "Luke, thank you." I said as he took it out of the box. I smiled as he put it on my right ring finger. "Aaron, I just wanted to show you how much I appreciate you, how joy you put in my life, and that I love you. Plus I know how much you love alexandrite." Luke said smiling at me. I crawled over to him and wrapped my arms around him.

"Thank you so much. I love you too." I said to Luke. I pulled my head out of his shoulder and kissed his lips. He smiled through it making us pull apart. I hugged him and he hugged me back. "Thank you so much Luke. Thank you." I said shocked. "You're welcome." Luke said. "Race you to the slide." I said and got off of the ground. Luke laughed and followed. I sprinted to the slide and I saw Luke run up the stairs and I followed. He got to the slide and went down it. I laughed and followed. I slid down and Luke caught me in his arms. He smiled and picked me up and spun me around.

He put me down and held my hand. "We should probably get back to the bus." Luke said. I nodded smiling. We packed up our stuff and ran over across the street to the bus. "Thank you for the ring and the best night ever." I said to Luke. He smiled as his blue eyes calmed me. "It's pleasure." Luke said and kissed me. I kissed back.


	3. T H R E E

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so i'm still trying to make them longer

One Month Later

Aaron Taylor

Today is the day that Luke meets my parents. I'm so nervous. I really hope they like him. If they don't I'm gonna be pissed. I felt Luke roll around in my bunk and groan. I turned around and faced him. "Good morning love." Luke said groggily. God his morning voice is fucking hot. "Good morning Luke." I said as he pulled me into his arms.

I felt safe and protected. "Ok, you two love birds. It's time to get up!" Ashton said opening up our certian. I laughed as I saw the face Ashton made. I heard Luke laugh as he kissed my shoulder. "No! Ash why??" I asked laughing. "Because i said so." Ash said smiling. "We have the day off!" Calum yelled from his bunk, "now be quiet I'm trying to sleep." Making us all laugh. Ashton shut the certain.

The touch of Luke's cold lip ring sent electricity down my back as I felt him move to my neck he kiss my neck. I turned around and faced Luke. He smiled and I kissed him. He kissed back passionately. I ran my hands through his blonde hair as I felt him deepen the kiss. He pulled me closer to him and moved his lips down to my neck. I felt Luke's hot breath on my neck, which was driving me crazy. I felt him start to suck on my neck. He found my sweet spot as I tried to hold in a moan. Luke kissed my lips to quiet me. He moved back to my neck and kissed it.

He looked back up at me and bit his lip making me whimper. "You know that drives me crazy right?" I said to him. He smiled. "I don't want to leave to many hickeys, I'm meeting your parents tonight." Luke said smiling. I nodded. "You nervous?" I asked him. "A little." Luke said as our phones went off a bunch of times.

I looked at it and it was from Twitter. I opened my phones and I had 10k followers, all from the 5sos fandom. I saw Michaels tweet. It was a picture of Luke and I sleeping on the couch and the tweet said, look at the happy couple. They are made for each other. I smiled at until I saw the replys.

One of them was, why is Luke even with her she's a whore?

Another one was, she's just a fat whale, what does he see in her?

There are lots of, oh my god, Aaron should just go kill herself. I'm way better for Luke.

But there were also, oh my god, I'm so happy for them. Aaron please take care of Luke for us.

And, aww I'm so happy for Luke! He finally found someone!!!.

I put my phone down as all of the negative tweets stuck with me. Luke looked up from his phone and at me. I smiled as I felt my self start breaking down. Tears spilled from my eyes as Luke pulled me into his arms. "They hate me, they all hate me!" I sobbed into his shoulder. "Aaron, you are beautiful, you are perfect, and you are mine. Do you know what that means?" Luke asked me.

I shrugged my shoulders. "It means that I love you and I'm gonna protect you. I'm gonna keep you warm and safe. The one's that are hurting you are no fans of mine." Luke's words calmed me. I nodded. "Thank you. I love you Luke. Please don't ever leave me." I said into his chest as I calmed down. "I love you too Aaron, I won't leave you, I promise." Luke said. I nodded.

I felt my phone vibrate again. I started to reach for it but Luke got to it before I did. "It's your mom." Luke said. I grabbed my phone and read the text. "Dinner will be ready at five. You and Luke are welcome to stay in your old bedroom for the night." I smiled.

"We are having dinner at five and say goodbye to this bunk for a night, we get my old room." I said excitedly. He smiled excitedly. "Yay, what time is it?" Luke asked. "Umm, three thirty." I said. "We should probably get ready and be there around four to four thirty." Luke said. I nodded and got out of my bunk and Luke followed. I stretched and walked to my suitcase. I pulled out a white tee shirt and leggings with a red and black flannel.

I walked to the bathroom and peeled off my old clothes. I aslo took off the ring Luke gave me. I got into the shower and washed my hair and body. I got out and dried off. I changed and into my clothes and put on my ring as I heard a knock at door.

I opened it and saw a shirtless Luke, he had abs. I couldn't help but stare. "You enjoying the view?" Luke asked me smirking. I blushed and laughed. "Sorry." I said and Luke walked into the bathroom. "It's cool." Luke said and kissed my cheek. "Here I'll get ready out in the front lounge." I said and grabbed a mirror and my makeup. I kissed Luke's lips as I walked passed him. "Ok Aaron." Luke said and shut the door behind me. I walked into the front lounge and saw Michael and Calum.

I sat down and Michael and Calum sat down on each side of me. "I can tell that Luke is nervous about meeting your parents." Calum said as Luke walked into the room. He looked amazing, he was wearing black skinny jeans, a black Vans "off the wall" tee shirt, and a red flannel with a black snap back. I put on light foundation and mascara.

I stood up by Luke and he kissed me passionately. "Alright just go meet her parents!" Michael said while fake puking. I laughed as I grabbed my phone and we walked off the bus.

I saw the familiar streets of Philadelphia. "My house is in skateboarding distance!!" I said excitedly to Luke. He smiled and looked down at me. "Come on Luke, I know you want to!!" I yelled poking his stomach. He laughed and nodded his head. We went to the storage compartments on the bus and grabbed our boards.

"Follow me." I said getting onto the pavement. I saw a whole bunch of familiar people as we skated through main street. We turned a corner and I saw my blue familiar house. I started skating faster as we approached the house.

We hopped of our boards and Luke grabbed my hand as I regained my breath. We had our boards in our other hand. We walked up to my door and I turned and faced Luke. I could tell he was nervous, he couldn't stand still. "Luke, calm down, they're gonna love you." I said to Luke. His eyes were full of panic. "And you know what, if they don't like you it doesn't matter because I love you and no one can take that away." I said to Luke.

"Oh god Aaron." Luke said and kissed me passionately. I put my hand gently on the back of his neck as I had to stand on toes. I felt his hand gently grab the back of my neck. I heard the door open, making us pull apart. I turned towards the door and I saw my dad. He smiled at us. "Dad, this is Luke Hemmings, my boyfriend." I said and Luke stuck out his hand for my dad. My dad gladly took it they shook hands.

"It's nice to meet you sir." Luke said, his Australian accent throwing off my dad. He looked at our skateboards and looked back at Luke. "Nice to know you drove my daughter here." Dad said annoyed as he let us in. "Actually dad he is on tour with his band, so really that couldn't happen, plus it was my idea to skateboard." I said.

I put our skateboards in the corner of the room. Luke was almost as tall as my house. His head is so close to the ceiling fan. "Luke watch out for the ceiling fan!" I said grabbing Luke's hands and pulling him towards me and away from the fan.

He laughed, "Thank you." Luke said laughing. "God you're like a giraffe." I said laughing. Luke shook his head, "Thanks." Luke said laughing. "Aw, Aaron look at how tall and handsome he is." Mom said as he walked into the living room. We turned to face my mom. "I know, just look at him." I said chuckling as I looked up at him. He smiled. "Nice to meet you, Mrs. Taylor." Luke said, his accent also throwing off my mom.

"Well it's nice to meet you too." Mom said smiling and shook Luke's hand. I smiled and looked at Luke smiling down at my mom. My mom dropped Luke's hand, "Dinner is done now." Mom said and showed Luke to the dining room table.

It was tall and brown, with bar stools. Luke and I sat on one side of the table and my mom and dad sat on the other. I passed Luke the steaks as we passed them around the table. "So Luke, where are you from?" Dad asked him. I felt Luke put his hand on my thigh. "I'm from Sydney, Australia." Luke said while taking a drink of his water. "Oh wow, that explains the accent." Mom said and Luke chuckled. "So how did you guys meet?" Dad asked.

Luke and I looked at each other and Luke started cutting up his steak. "Well, Alex works as the light/sound guy for Luke's band and I've always liked them, so when Alex first met them he took me along." I said and took a bite of my steak. "How long have you guys known each other?" Dad asked. "Well, about three years now." Luke said and looked at me. "Yeah, I remember that party." I said making Luke snort and laugh. I laughed and looked up at Luke. "What band are you in?" dad asked. "5 Seconds Of Summer." Luke said.

"So, are you guys living with each other or are you guys gonna move in together?" Mom asked me, Luke and I looked at each other again then back at my parents. "Right now we are technically living together, but after the tour we have no clue. We haven't really discussed it." I said as I finished my steak.

I felt Luke rub my back as we finished our meals. It was now almost eight pm as mom and dad were sitting on the couch. I grabbed Luke's hand and showed him to my room. I opened the door and I saw guitars, blink-182 posters, and more.

I saw my queen sized bed in the corner of my room. I looked at Luke and he was smiling. He picked me up bridal style and laid me gently down onto the bed, as if I were made of glass. He hovered over me and I kissed his lips.

He kissed me back as I ran my hands through his blonde hair. I flipped us over so I was on top, our hips never loosing touch. I rolled my hips on his as I heard him moan. I smiled and moved down to his neck. I felt my cheek rub against his stable on his face. I kissed his neck and started sucking different parts of it. I heard him try to keep in a loud moan as I found his sweet spot. I felt him buck his hips against mine making me moan. "Aaron, please, we need to keep it down." Luke said out of breath. I rolled my eyes as he sat up making me sit on his lap. I looked on his neck, I saw three purple bruises. I smiled and bit my lip. I heard Luke groan, I looked up at him. "Aaron, please don't do that. It drives me crazy and quite frankly we can't do anything right now." Luke said.

I nodded and Luke kissed my lips on more time before we started to hear A Drop in the Ocean cover by Luke come from the living room. I looked up at Luke, "This is so cringey!!" Luke said. "No, it's my favorite cover that you did. When I first heard it, I fucking loved it. You sounded so great and I'm a proud of how far you guys have come." I said to him.

Luke smiled and kissed me again. "Luke, I don't know what I would do without you." I said to him as he put his forehead onto mine. "Aaron, I won't ever leave you, I promise. I need you and I can't live without you." Luke said.


	4. F O U R

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warning! this chapter might be triggering to some readers.

Aaron Taylor

I dragged the blade across my wrist, going deeper and deeper. I felt the world go numb and I saw stars. I was sitting on the bathroom floor of my house. The first part of 5sos' tour got over about a week ago. They are gonna go back on tour tomorrow. Luke has been staying with me for the past week and living out of his blue suitcase.

Michael, Ashton, and Calum are already in Australia with their families. Luke is leaving tomorrow for the tour. He's gonna be gone for about a month and a half. It was about three o'clock am and Luke is passed out in my bed. He has been so tired since the tour got over.

I dragged the blade across my wrist three more times making them deep. I heard a knock at the bathroom door. Panic ran throughout me. "Hold on, I'm changing my tampon!" I yelled. "Aw come on did you have to tell me that." Luke said laughing. I laughed as I hid the blade in my makeup bag. "Sorry Babe." I said. I washed my wrist off and put a bandage around it. I put on Luke's black hoddie and washed my hands.

I opened the door and I saw Luke. He was smiling at me. He looked very exhausted. He had dark circles around his blue eyes. "Babe, you need sleep." Luke said pulling me into his arms.

I felt myself relax against his touch. "I can't sleep. I want to see you before you leave tomorrow." I said. "Aaron, please, for me. I'm begging. You look exhausted, you have dark bags and circles around your beautiful emerald eyes." Luke said making me smile.

"But I can't, my meds aren't working." I said looking up at him. He looked at me concerned, "are all of your meds not working?"

"Just my sleeping ones" I said lying. My anti-depressants aren't working either. "I'm sorry." Luke said as he guided me out of the bathroom. "Are you gonna be okay while I'm gone?" Luke asked me. "I think so...I'm just gonna be alone." I said to him as we walked back to my room. "Ok, I just need you to be okay." Luke said as he pulled me onto the bed with him.

I curled up into his warm chest as he put his arms around me. I felt him put one of his hands thigh. I smiled as I closed my eyes. I'm gonna miss this. "Good night" Luke said as I drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

~~~

Luke Hemmings

I woke up to hearing my alarm go off. It was the song Feeling This by blink-182. I turned it off and I felt Aaron sit up. I yawned and sat up next to her. She looked down at her wrists and they were covered in dry blood.

I grabbed them and I heard her whimper, "Luke wait." She said. She turned and faced me. I looked down at her spot in the bed and there was blood too. I pulled the sleeve down and there was bandage with dry blood all over it. "Luke please-" I cut her off. "Aaron, just let me help." I said. I unwrapped her wrist and saw four deep cuts with dry blood around them.

"We need to get them clean." I said to her emotionless. I looked down at her, her face said don't leave me, please don't be mad. I stood up and guided her to the bathroom. I turned on the light and she sat down on the toilet. I grabbed a rag and rinsed water on it. I put it on her wrist and she winced.

I cleaned off the dry blood and I felt her relax. "Luke I'm sorry." I heard her say. Looked up from her wrist and at her. Her dirty blonde hair was hanging over her face. I saw tears fall from her emerald eyes. "I'm sorry." She whispered as she broke down. I just want her to be happy. I saw her sob as she put her head in her knees.

I put my hand in hers and intertwined our fingers. I heard her sob into to her knees. "I can't do this anymore." Aaron said. "I love you. I love you so much. The fans all hate me, I'm pretty sure Lindsey wants to kill me. She has been texting me non stop since the tour ended." Aaron said.

"I love you too. I'm gonna make sure you're okay." I said. Aaron looked up at me. I cupped her face lightly and wiped her tears with my thumb. She smiled. I saw her look at the clock behind me. Her face dropped. "What time is it?" I asked her. "11 am." She said looking down. My plane leaves at two.

"Dammit." I said. "I'm gonna start on your laundry because they need washed." She said laughing. I laughed and we walked out of the bathroom.

Aaron Taylor

I grabbed Luke's blue suitcase and walked down the stairs to the laundry room. I put all of his clothes into the washing machine and started it. I walked back up stairs and into my room. I saw Luke hold in tears as he held a picture of us in his hands. "Keep it." I said to him. He turned around and walked over to me. I saw him open the picture frame and take out the picture of us. He put it in his pocket and grabbed my hands.

"I'm gonna take you to the airport." I said to him. He nodded. "I'm gonna skype, call, or text you everyday." Luke said. "Okay and I'll answer you." I said to him. He smiled. I kissed his lips and he kissed back. I smiled making us pull apart.

"Okay, your clothes are in the washing machine." I said to him. He smiled down at me. "Thank you." He said.

~~~

Aaron Taylor

I pulled into the airport parking lot as sadness washed over me. I looked at Luke as I parked the car. We got out of the car and Luke grabbed his blue suitcase and my hand.

We walked into the airport and went through security and waited for Luke's plane. We had a half an hour left together. I looked at Luke, he was looking at me. We were on one of the benches. I felt Luke put his arm around me, pulling me closer to him. "Aaron, I love you. I'll be home before you know it." Luke said. I looked up at him. "I love you too." I said to him.

I heard his flight number being called. I stood up and so did Luke. I felt tears stinging my eyes as Luke pulled me into his arm. "I'm gonna be home soon." Luke said as he kissed me passionately. I kissed back and pulled away. He kissed my forehead and squeezed my hand. "I love you." I said to Luke. "I love you too." Luke said and turned around. I watched as he walked to his gate and met up with his security guard.


	5. F I V E

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so this chapter does get a little gruesome, so if you don't like that, then don't read it.

Aaron Taylor

It's been about a month since Luke left. I am on face time with him right now. "Baabbbeee guess whattt???" Luke asked me through the phone. I looked at the phone and I heard Ashton yell something. Luke was wearing a maroon colored snapback and a black tee shirt.

"Whaatt?" I asked laughing. "I'm gonna be back with you in two weeks!!!" Luke yelled smiling. Excitment and relief ran throughout my body. "Yayy!!" I yelled probably waking up my neighbors. "I'm so excited to be back with you!!" Luke yelled as I heard people laugh in the background. "Dude, is that Aaron on the phone?" I heard Michael ask. "Yeah!" Luke said and I saw the red haired Michael come into the shot. He smiled. "I miss my best friend!!!" Michael yelled making Luke and I laugh. "Aww Michael I miss you too!" I yelled and saw as I saw Ashton and Calum get in the shot. "Aaron!!" They yelled. I smiled at them. "We miss you!!" they yelled. "I miss you too!" I yelled.

I saw Ashton, Michael, and Calum leave the shot and now it was just Luke and I. He smiled at me. I saw him yawn. "I'm so tired." Luke said. He had dark circles around his eyes. "I can tell, you look exhausted." I said to him. "Alright well I'm gonna try and get some sleep for the night. I love you and I'll see you soon" Luke said. I smiled. "I love you too. Good night." I said to him. He blew me a kiss through the screen and ended the face time.

It's been so wierd without him around. I've been getting wierd texts and calls from unknown phone numbers. I keep telling Luke and he thinks that its just some troll.

I am honestly scared of that something might happen. I walked over to my kitchen and grabbed water and some m&m's. I walked back over to the couch to continue to watch my TV show. I felt my phone buz. It was a call from an unknown number. I answered to a deep voice.

"Aaron, I know its you. I know where you live and I'm coming." The deep voice said and hung up. Anxiety ripped through me. Something was telling me to get out of the house as I heard something get knocked down. I heard the glass shatter of my favorite vase. I got off of the couch as I saw a dark hair man, dressed in all black enter the room

I got off of the couch and I heard him groan. "I see you bitch." I heard his deep voice. I screamed and got off of the couch. I ran through the living room and out the front door. I felt myself get tackled to the ground. He flipped me around and I felt a hard punch to the face. "This is for taking Luke away from my sister." I heard him say.

I felt helpless. I felt like I was gonna die. This was the last thing I was gonna ever see. I felt another blow to the face, making me even dizzy. My vision went fuzzy as I saw him start to unbuckle his belt. He punched me one more time and darkness filled my vision.

Three Hours Later

Random L.A Police Officer

I turned the street corner and went down the street. I saw a woman in a yard passed out. I parked my potrol car and walked over to her. She was about eighteen or nineteen with dirty blonde hair, and green eyes. Her face was beaten so badly. The side of her face was purple, she had two black eyes, and a split lip. She had also been raped. She had shallow breathing and her clothes were torn.

I called the dispatcher and told them about her and there was an ambulance on the way. I saw it come speeding down the street and stopped right in front of the house. Two nurses got out with stretcher as two more potrol officers showed up. I saw the nurses take her into the ambulance and drive off.

I saw the police officers put police tape around her house. "I know this girl. Her name is Aaron Taylor, she's dating the 5sos star, Luke Hemmings." A police officer said. I looked at her. "What, my daughter really likes them and her." She said.

I shook my head and started for my police car when a black suv pulled up to the house. I saw a tall, blonde haired guy get out of the car. He looked confused and paniced. He raced over to me. "What happened? Where's Aaron?" He asked panicing. I put my hand on his shoulder. "She's at the hospital. Someone broke into the house, beat her, and raped her." I said to him. I saw him get angry and sad. "Who are you? How do you know Aaron?" I asked him. "I'm her boyfriend, Luke Hemmings. I just got back from tour. I was gonna suprise her." Luke said. I saw him get back into the car and speed off.

Aaron Taylor

I woke up to a painful headache and bright lights in my face. I sat up and I saw an IV in my arm and no one was in the room with me. I need Luke. "Luke!" I yelled as a nurse ran in. "Aaron, you're at the hospital." The nurse said. "Why what happened? The last thing I remember is some guy taking off his pants." I said as flash backs started to fill my vision.

"Oh my god. I was raped." I said panicing. "Yes, Aaron you did and I'm sorry." The nurse. "I just want Luke." I said putting my in my knees. "Where is Luke?" The nurse said. "He's on tour in Aust-" I got cut off by an Australian voice. "Aaron!" I heard Luke.

Luke walked over to my bed and I clung onto him. "Luke." I said and he sat on the bed next to me. I clung onto him for safety and comfort. "Aaron, it's gonna be okay." Luke said calming me as I was putting my head into his shoulder. "I shouldn't have left! This is all my fault, I should of been here." Luke said cursing himself.

I felt him wrap his arms around me protectively. "Luke." I said quietly into his shoulder. "Aaron." Luke said quietly. "It's not your fault." I said to him. "Yes it is." Luke said. "No, the guy looked familiar and he said something..." I said not being able to finish. "What did he say?" Luke asked. "He said, this is what you get for taking Luke away from my sister."

I heard a nock at the door as Luke stood up. I laid back down and I looked at the door, there was a police officer. He looked at us. "Is it okay if I ask Aaron some questions?" The officer asked Luke.

Like looked down at me. "Is this really a good time officer?" Luke asked. "I can do it." I said, looking a Luke, then the officer. "What did this man look like?" The officer asked. Flashes of his face flooded my mind. "He had dark hair, blue eyes, medium sized nose. He looked like he could be in his mid twenties." I said. The officer wrote something down on his notepad.

"Is there anything he may have said?" The officer asked. "Yeah he said, this is what you get for taking Luke away from my sister." I said. The officer looks puzzled. "Look, I used to be dating a girl named Lindsey Spencers. I broke up with her and she's a jelous type. Her brother is Kaleb Spencer, I've met him before and he's a dick." Luke said. The officer nodded. "Thank you guys." The officer said and walked out.

Another doctor walked in. "You are ready to leave when you would like. Remember you will be a little sore from what happened. " The doctor said. I nodded and another doctor handed me my clothes. I sat up and swung my legs across the bed. I saw bruises on my thighs. I stood up it hurt a lot. I started limping to the bathroom as Luke ran up to me and one of his arms around my waist, then helped me to the bathroom. "Thanks." I said smiling to Luke. "Wanna meet my parents after this?" Luke asked me. I looked at him suprised. "Yeah of course, when?" I asked. "After we get out of this hospital. The guys are at the house but we'll be back by next week." Luke said excitedly. "Yeah oh my god!" I said and wrapped my arms around him. "My parents are gonna love you." Luke said and wrapped his arms around me.


	6. S I X

Aaron Taylor

I sat by Luke on a plane to Sydney, Australia. Michael, Calum, and Ashton are still in L.A. They are gonna meet us there tomorrow. Linsdey and her brother have been arrested and are waiting trial. Since that night Luke hasn't left my side, if he wasn't there it was probably Calum, Michael, or Ashton.

Right now Luke and I are going on vacation in Sydney Australia. I'm gonna meet his parents today, we are staying at their house. "Hey its okay, this plane is gonna stay in the air." Luke said as we hit turbulence. "How do you do this for half of the year?" I asked him. "It's easy, you'll get used to it, I promise." Luke said. I nodded and I felt Luke put an earbud in my ear. I heard If I'm Lucky by State Champs. I smiled and looked up at him. He smiled and I put my head on his shoulder.

"You tired?" Luke asked me. "Yeah, a little." I said to him. "Take a nap, I'll wake you up when we get there." Luke said. I looked up at him, "Alright." I said and closed my eyes as I heard the song change to Jet Black Heart. I felt Luke put the other earbud in my ear. I felt him kiss my head as I drifted off.

~~~

I woke up to Luke shaking me, I stretched and I could hear Roam by The Story So Far playing. I pulled out my ear buds and stood up. Luke smiled at me and I hugged him. "I'm so happy to be home." Luke said and kissed my lips. I tried to get out our luggage but I was to short. I looked at Luke. He smiled and grabbed them.

We walked off of the plane and walked through the airport. We walked out of the airport and I felt the hot air on my skin. I looked at Luke, he was smiling. I smiled and hugged him again. I heard pictures being taken of us. I turned around and saw a bunch of paparazzi. Luke got in front of me. "Luke, how is it to be home?" A guy yelled. "Great, but I'm actually gonna visit my family so can you please leave us alone?" Luke asked. "Sure just one more picture of you and Aaron." He said and took another. I rolled my eyes at the group ran off. "Sorry " Luke said. "It's not your fault." I said.

We called a taxi and drove to Luke's parents house. I looked up at Luke as anxiety ripped through me. He looked down at me. "Calm down, they are gonna love you." Luke said and grabbed my hand as we got out of the car. I saw Luke's medium sized house. I saw Luke smile and he looked at me. It was the best thing I saw. He was so happy.

He pushed his lips onto mine. He kissed me passionately and pulled away. He grabbed my hand again and we walked up to the door. He knocked and we walked in. I saw Luke's mother turn around. I saw a smile appear onto her face. "Luke!" She said and rushed over to him. She wrapped her arms around him, Luke let go of my hand and wrapped his arms around his mother. I put my arms around my stomach. I do that when I get nervous or insecure.

Luke's house was built next to the beach. It had white walls, white carpet, and brown furniture. The walls were filled with pictures of Luke and his family. "This is Aaron Taylor, she's my beautiful girlfriend." Luke said pulling me out of my thoughts. I smiled at his mom. "It's nice to meet you." I said sticking out my hand. "I'm Liz, and welcome to the family." She said and pulled me into a hug.

I wrapped my arms around her and she let go of me. I went back over to Luke and grabbed his hand. He knew what was happening, he looked down at me concerned and pulled me close. "Alright your old bedroom has been used for a exercise room so the guest room will have to do." Liz said. "That's perfect." Luke said and we walked to the guest room.

Luke grabbed our suitcases and put them in the corner of the room. He picked me put and I wrapped my legs around his torso. He smashed his lips onto mine. I kissed him back and he walked over to the bed. He put me down lightly and hovered over me. He's trying to wind me up. "Babe, fuck" I said as Luke sucked and kissed my neck. Luke got back to my lips, I kissed down to his neck. "Fuck, Aaron." Luke said as I found his sweet spot. I played with the hem of his tee shirt. He lifted it over his head and threw it somewhere. I felt him play with the end of mine. He looked down at me asking for permission to take it off. I nodded and I felt him take it off of me. He looked down at me. I had a black lace bra on. I put my arms around my stomach. "No none of that." Luke said and removed my arms with his hands. I felt his gaze linger over my chest and body. "You're so beautiful." Luke said and kissed me.

"I love you so much." Luke said. "I love you." I said as I kissed him. I heard a knock at the door then liz's voice. "Hold on mom." Luke said making us pull apart. Luke got off of the bed and grabbed a shirt and threw it at me. I put it on and looked at Luke, his hair was a mess and he had hickey's on his neck. He opened the door. Liz looked from him to then back to him. "Here I'll just leave." Liz said. "Wait mom, is there anything you needed?" Luke asked her. "I was going to tell you that your father is home from work but it looks like you're a little busy." Liz said making me blush. Luke looked at me and smiled. "Yeah, We'll be out in a minute." Luke said. His mom nodded then looked at me. She shot daggers of dirty looks at me then shut the door.

He walked back over to me and I stood on the bed so I was taller than him. "I hope your mom doesn't think I'm a slut now." I said to him. He looked at me concerned, "Why would she think that?" he asked. I shrugged my shoulders. "Because your her son, her everything. She doesn't want another girl to ruin you." I said. I looked down at the bed. I saw the shirt I was wearing, it was Luke's Nirvana shirt he was wearing earlier. "She doesn't think that about you I promise." Luke said taking my hands into his. I looked at him and kissed his lips.

Luke lifted me off of the bed and put me down. Luke went to his blue suitcase and grabbed random shirt. It was a Foo Fighters one. I smiled and we walked out of his room after he put it on. I walked down and sat a tall man. "Dad." Luke said and walked over to him, letting go of my hand. His dad pulled him into his arms. I smiled as his dad let go of him and looked at me. "Well who is this fine young lady?" his dad asked us. "This is Aaron Taylor, my beautiful, wonderful, amazing girlfriend." Luke said making me smile. "It's so nice to meet you." I said to his dad as he pulled me into his arms. He let go of me and I was back to Luke's side again.

"So what are your guy's plans for tonight?" Liz asked us. Luke and I looked at each other. "I have know clue. Wanna go to the beach?" Luke asked me. I looked up at him as anxiety ripped through me. I have a whole bunch of scars on my thighs and hips. "Sure." I said. Luke smiled and we walked back to our room. I saw Luke shut the door. "Luke, theres something I need to tell you." I said to him. Luke was digging through his suit case as for his swim trunks. "Luke." I said. I watched him turn around. "What is it?" Luke asked me concerned. "I just don't want you to leave me after this." I said. He looked at me concerned. "Why would I leave you?" He asked me.

I looked down at the ground, "all the girls on the beach they are gonna be better than me." I said. "No, no one can be better than you. I love you and no one can replace you." Luke said smiling at me. I smiled, "Thank you, but I have more scars on my hips and legs and I don't want to be judged." I said to him. "That's alright, I won't judge you. If anyone says anything to you tell me." Luke said. I smiled and nodded. "I'm so happy to have you." I said and pecked his lips. I walked over to my suitcase and grabbed my bikini and a pair of shorts. "Luke, where's the bathroom?" I asked him. He smiled, "here i'll go, you can change in here." he said. I smiled and Luke walked out of the room. I got out of my clothes and put on my black bikini with shorts. I heard a knock at the door, "It's me." I heard Luke's voice, it sounded different that eariler.

"Come in." I said concerned. He walked in and looked sad, he looked betrayed. "What's wrong?" I asked him as he walked in. He walked over to me and hugged me, held  me for a long time. "If my parents say anything to you. Tell me." Luke said. I looked down, "Alright, I will." I said. He smiled and kissed me passionalty. I pulled away, "I love you Luke." I said to him. He smiled, his blue eyes calming me, "I love you too." 

 


End file.
